Stay Classy
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: Get ready for a One-shot that shows what we can hope is not a normal week for everyones Fav Sour-Ball Sour Bill., Follow him and Vanellope as they go to Royal Ball's., Meet Dignitaries and just hang out at the castle. Stay Classy Vanellope., Stay Classy.


_**Well this is just a short One-shot that came to me over the week so I decided to post the madness that is Vanellope and Sour Bill.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this I had a blast Writing it down.**_

_**I don't Own WIR.**_

* * *

_**Monday. : The Princess Ball.**_

Vanellope yawned softly aloud a small cream colored gloved hand covered her mouth politely just as Sour Bill had taught her to in the presence of royalty.

Her eyes scanned around the large Ballroom filled with many women dressed in various dresses of silk and lace jewels covering them in elegant styles.

The food was neatly placed across the room in small bite size portions each princess would taste the food and declare how lovely it was.

She would never dare to taste it though it looked neat and pretty to the eye but she knew if she ate it she would regret that decision.

Princess Zelda swayed hips side to side her heels' clicking across the ground softly as she did a polite curtsy to the young girl before her.

Vanellope just sighed and did the same hands daintily lifting the edge of her dress up in the most gentle of fashions.

" How do you do young lady?...are you enjoying the festivites? " Zelda asked with a small giggle eyes filled with a calm gentle tone.

" Eh I'm ok Zeldi...sooo about you and Link what are you like teasing him along or what? " Vanellope asked bluntly as she slowly popped her lips in front of the older woman who gazed back in horror.

Moments later Vanellopes' royal carriage exploded out from Hyrules' gates racing towards the exit at full speed Zeldas' royal guards chasing on horseback firing arrows through the air.

Sour Bill could only sigh sitting next to Vanellope who looked confused and bewildered.

" Was it something I said? " Vanellope asked in a innocent tone.

* * *

_**Tuesday. : Meeting with Princess Peach.**_

" Yes I'm so sorry your majesty about the Royal Ball fiasco. " Sour Bill sighed in a beaten tone as he walked side by side with Princess Peach through the royal garden.

" Oh Bill it is quite alright it did liven the party up a bit. " Peach giggled a gloved hand over her lips as she walked slowly with the small sour ball her dress swishing softly side to side.

" Thank you madame but I promise you Princess Vanellope was quite embarrassed over her action's she thought she would die from the way she acted. " Sour Bill made up a excuse for his princess on the fly before his hand took hold of the door to the castle.

With a swift tug he opened the door only to come face to face with a horrible sight within the royal hall.

On the ground was Vanellope eyes closed laid out covered with a red substance on her face around her mouth and displayed over her chest., a red stained knife was placed at her side.

" Ahhhh! " Princess Peach screamed in a high pitched voice her arm flinging over her eyes in shock as she lost her balance and fainted falling to the ground with a thud.

" Ooooh!...this jam and toast is sooo good...Om-nom-nom..." Vanellope spoke up in a tired tone as she sat up a piece of toast smothered in red jam in her tiny hands as she munched away on it.

While her eyes had a glossy look over them all Sour Bill could do was groan aloud.

* * *

**_Wednesday. : The Royal Race for Charity._**

Cheering filled the air at the racetrack as Princess Peach slowed her kart down to wave to the crowd filled with many fans of all types as they cheered her on., the finish line was just a couple feet away which would seal her victory.

A victory that would promise a thousand gold coins to the " Coins for Homeless Arcade Characters. " Princess Peach blew out a kiss to the crowd before a loud pop could be heard.

" Out of the way slowpoke! " Vanellope screamed as her kart smashed into Peaches at top speed causing her kart to fly through the air and smash into the side wall in a fiery explosion.

Vanellope squealed aloud in victory as she sped past the finish line at top speed her victory promising only fifty gold coins to charity.

As she danced next to her kart in happiness and joy., Sour Bill in the stands just watched jaw agape in horror as Mario pulled his princess out of the flames her dress and hair completely singed.

" Waah..." The soft sobs of toads in the stands filled the air around the track.

* * *

_**Thursday. : Meeting With the Gingerbread King and his Son.**_

" Hmmm...this kingdom is quite a sight but unless I can speak with the princess I can't say if I wish to offer alliance to this land. " The Gingerbread King spoke in a gruff tone his eyes watching the castle halls around him as he waited to be seen by the princess.

" Oh she is in the royal garden sire you know young ladies and flowers..." Sour Bill spoke in a nervous tone as he tried to assure the king all was well.

" Hmmm...yes well go fetch her and my son from your royal kitchen he has napped in the Royal Microwave for long enough. " The King spoke in a annoyed tone as Bill bowed and walked away making his way to the kitchen.

Inside was Vanellope at the kitchen counter munching on a gingerbread prince all that was left was two legs waiting to be devoured.

" Mmmm...someone left a delicious Gingerbread man in the microwave Billy. " Vanellope giggled biting off one leg in her hand as Bills' eyes filled with terror.

" The...the...Gingerbread Prince! " Bill yelped aloud as he fell to his knees dramatically holding his arms out towards the sky as if to curse the gods.

Vanellope only watched in awe before a slow crunch could be heard from inside her mouth.

" ..." Bill stared to his Princess angrily.

* * *

**_Friday. : Princess Daisy's Birthday._**

" Stop drinking soda! " Sour Bill hissed in a low tone as Vanellope held a large mug of ice cold root beer in her hands taking large gulps from it., while all the guests enjoyed dainty cups of tea.

" If I can handle anything Bill it's Root Beer so relax. " Vanellope rolled her eyes softly as she chugged down the rest of her mug smacking her lips cutely with a satisfied smile.

" But milady you still have to give the birthday speech and..." Bill was cut off as the lights dimmed in the castle and flashed on Vanellope who quickly just waved to everyone.

" Oh hello I guess it's my time to cheer for the birthday girl well what to say about Daisy except...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! " Vanellopes belch echoed for miles through the large wide castle the guests suddenly losing their appetite for the sweets around them.

" ..." Vanellope said not a word as she slowly took steps backward fading off from view.

* * *

_**Saturday. : The New Royal Dress.**_

" It took the finest of all silks and jewels to create this masterpiece but I did it I just hope the young lady enjoys it. " The Royal seamstress smiled her eyes tired from many sleepless nights and hair frazzled out to a point of no return.

" I'm sure she loves it Helen. " Sour Bill smiled as he gave the woman a small hug before opening the door to Vanellopes changing room after a small knock.

Inside Vanellope was in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors shreds of a white dress everywhere as she clipped a few more strands away from a puffy white mini skirt now on her hips.

"...ehhhh...I...my...dres..." The seamstress tried to speak but instead just stood there in shock eyes almost lifeless.

" I know this skirt is sooo cute! " Vanellope giggled doing a small twirl in place in front of the mirror loving how the skirt just poofed out so much.

* * *

_**Sunday. : Princess Daisy's Re-Birthday.**_

The many guest's kept a close eye on Vanellope as she softly sipped her small glass of tea in a dainty fashion her eyes looking dull as she wore a brand new white dress that had been stitched together by Bill himself.

Her hair was in a elegant fashion raised high with a crown made of the sweetest flowers decorated it., her hands were hidden by silken gloves.

Cream colored heels covered her small feet even as many greeted her she greeted back with a polite curtsy and only spoke in the softest of mannerisms.

Then suddenly the lights dimmed once more the crowd looking to Vanellope who softly dabbed her lips with a napkin placing her tea cup down as she curtsied to everyone.

" Oh hello everyone so very nice to see you all it is quite a lovely party that has been thrown by the royal family I just wish to say happy birthday to Daisy she is as beautiful as the flower she is named after. " Vanellope smiled and flaunted a hand softly to the crowd.

" I would also wish to apologize for my behavior last time it was un-lady like and very unbecoming so to that I say Forgive Me. " She finished of as she slowly did one final curtsy to the crowd bending a knee gently.

" Prrrrrrrrrrrrrt. " A loud yet strained out fart could be heard echoing throughout the halls around everyone as again the guests lost their appetite., all eyes falling upon the young princess.

" Uhhh...Sour Bill how could you. " Vanellope spoke in a light hearted tone as she did shifty eyes as Bill just shook his head side to side slowly.

" Phst...okay...you know what I'm tired of trying to impress you people I'm going to eat some cake and just go home. " Vanellope rolled her eyes walking off the stage in a flustered state.

" Prudes..." Her voice could be heard as she vanish from view.

* * *

_**Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this piece I know it's a One-Shot but please R&R and if you enjoyed this would you like to see a full fledged fic based upon something like this?**_

_**Tell me what you think and hope you got a few laughs and giggles.**_

_**Love Your President Vanellope.**_


End file.
